Memories
by Artemis-Draconis-Sapphiris09
Summary: Rini has flashbacks from her time as a Sailor Scout.


Memories

Memories

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or the characters in SM

This is a very short one-shot story that I may or might not change into something longer. It depends on the reviews. I know people hate one-shots I do myself yet here I am writing one.

_Italics thoughts_

_Flashbacks Will say "flashback and then be in italics_

I was sitting quietly outside on the crystal bench on the patio. A lot of furniture was made out of crystal in the city of Crystal Tokyo. I had been thinking about the fun times I had with Serena, my mom, the sailor scouts and everyone else back in the twenty first century. Back when I was – "Princess Small Lady?" a voice called "What are you doing out here in this cold? You might get sick" said my fiancée, Helios.

I was jerked out of my memory, my flashback and turned to look at him. I blushed as he took a seat next to me.

"So, Helios, my beloved, what brings you out here in this cold?" I asked. I was aware that I had been avoiding his question but what else was I going to tell him. I was safe, which was, knowing him, what he was checking up on.

"I was out here searching for you. Everyone in the kingdom is" he said with a worried look on his face. I looked into his eyes; they were bright with a worried look in them. The clock in the center of town chimed six times. I blinked _I guess I have been out here for quite some time…nine hours in fact…_

"You can search no more. I am safe" I told him. Helios sighed in relief and held out his hand. I looked down to it and slid my hand into his.

"Come, you need your sleep" he whispered as I stood up. He kissed me on the lips. It was soft, sweet and intoxicating. I smiled at him.

"Goodnight" he whispered, kissing my hand and turned into the shadows back to his own business.

Morning

"Mi Lady. Mi Lady. Mi Lady Small Lady! Wake up!" my court members and advisors, Ceres, Pallas, Vesta, Juno and Diana yelled in unison. I jerked up and rolled onto the floor landing with a hard _thud _on the floor. I stared up at them; my eyes watered, my lip quivered and seconds later, the water works started "Whaaaaaaaaaa!! W-why did you do that!" I wailed loudly.

"Oh Small Lady you are going to be late for training" said Ceres with her arms crossed. She was looking at me in a disapproving way.

"Training?!" I yelled "Oh no!! I almost forgot!" I said as I scurried up to my feet. "Oohh Mina, Rei, Ami and Lita are going to be soo mad!" I disappeared into the closet to change and head out to my training.

As a member of the royal family, I was expected to take part in many different types of training and exercises. It was always said that it was for my protection. I ran out the castle with a muffin in my mouth. I could see my friends and overseers but just as quickly, I saw the ground rushing up to meet my face. I had tripped head first and fell on my face. I cried.

"Whaaa" I cried out at the foot of my trainers. I felt a sudden jerk of de ja vu as I remember a day similar to this.

**flashback**

_Usagi-mam,. Wake up! You're late for training!" I yelled to my mother. She hopped up and fell off her bed. I stifled a laugh as she hurried to get dress, brush her teeth and eat. She was out the door like a jackrabbit. _

"_Mina! Lita! Rei! Ami! Mamaru! I am so sorry I'm late" mama yelled. I followed her with a smile on my face and the next thing I knew she was on the ground. A loud piercing cry made me stop in my tracks. I quickly put my small hands to my pink colored hair._

_Mama was crying…again. "What an air head" I heard Rei say. I giggled as I had thought the same thing. I watched the scene as Mamaru-papa kissed Mama on the lips, silencing her cries._

"_Mmm thanks Mamaru" she said flushed._

_Mamaru chuckled at his wife to be "No problem meatball head" he said as he helped her up. He looked over in my direction and smiled "Good morning Rini"_

"_Morning Mamaru-papa, everyone. Lets get to training!_

**end flashback**

The day went by so fast the next thing I knew someone was waking me up again.

"Rini, wake up. We're skipping your training so you can have a relaxed day and get ready for tomorrow" said Luna.

I groaned and looked up. Above me were Luna and Artemis smiling happily down at me.

"Hum? Oh, yeah, tomorrow. I remember" I said drowsily. With a nod Luna and Artemis left and in came someone else.

"Morning Small Lady" a familiar voice said.

I rolled over and met with the eyes of Helios. He leaned over to kiss me and I kissed him back, with a smile on my face "Good Morning Helios" I replied as I kissed him again.

"Time for breakfast" he said smiling down at me. I nodded and he dismissed himself to give me some privacy. I dress quicker than my mother. Before I knew it, I was descending the palace stairs. The crystal glittered brightly that morning.

I took my seat to the right of my mother, diagonal from my fiancée . "Good morning, mother, father, everyone" I said politely. My mother and father nodded but I got a warm good morning from everyone else.

**flashback**

"_Congratulations Usagi- I mean, Neo-Queen Serenity and Neo-King Mamaru" said my mother's court and advisors. We sat down for the coronation feast. Today, my parents were officially married and Cornonated. I would soon return to my time and appear later in the years_

**end flashback**

"Small Lady, what are you thinking about?" asked mother suspiciously.

I looked at her, and everyone else who had their gazing eyes on me and smiled "Nothing, mother, just memories" I said.

_The end._

Yeah I know this is a weird story lol but yeah check out my other stories  Thanks R&R please and thank you

Artemis-Draconis-Sapphiris09 aka Ellion 


End file.
